


Ореховая или ванильная?

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Óliver Torres
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Ореховая или ванильная?

Олли стоял у плиты в одних трусах, фартуке и полотенце на плече и готовил на завтрак тосты, а Икер, полностью одетый, сидел за столом позади него, подперев щёку, и с интересом рассматривал его задницу. Хотя Олли стоял к Икеру спиной, догадаться о том, куда падает его взгляд было несложно: во-первых, Олли видел это в отражении начищенных до блеска сковородок, висевших на стене его кухни для украшения интерьера, а во-вторых, даже если бы стена была пустой, он всё равно бы ни с чем не спутал это ощущение стаскиваемой с ягодиц ткани. Чувствовал Олли такое не впервые, но никогда не мог захватить Икера врасплох: стоило ему обернуться, как тот уже сидел, со скучающим видом уставившись в телефон или романтически созерцая пейзаж за окном.

Но Олли не думал отступаться: в конце концов поймать такой заинтересованный взгляд на собственной филейной части – это уже дело принципа. Он прогнулся, доставая соль, так, чтобы резинка трусов съехала ниже, до ложбинки между ягодиц. Затем уронил ножик на пол и наклонился, как можно развратнее расставляя ноги. А после потянулся к верхнему ящику, где стояла паста, – трусы сбились наискось, обнажив зад ещё больше: Олли специально приподнялся на пальцах одной ноги, оторвав от пола другую, как обычно делают в балете. Короче говоря, в этот раз он показал всё, что помнил из видео, выложенных на знакомом порносайте. Откровенно говоря, видео этих в запасе было не так много: из-за игр и тренировок у Олли не было ни времени, ни сил их смотреть, а когда время и силы появлялись, он сразу звонил Икеру.

Когда все известные приёмы привлечения внимания были использованы, Олли решил импровизировать. Он взял две банки с пастой, поставил их рядом с плитой и облокотился, рассматривая на них этикетки и выставив задницу так высоко, как мог, небрежно спросив, не оборачиваясь:

– Ты будешь с ореховой или ванильной?

Позади раздался сдавленный всхлип. Олли, не опуская задницу, повернулся – Икер сидел, закрыв ладонями лицо, плечи его тряслись от хохота.

– Так! – Олли, потеряв томность движений, разогнулся, подошёл к Икеру и оперся одной рукой на стол, уперев другую в бок.

– Прос… ти… – ещё раз всхлипнул Икер, взглянул на него сквозь пальцы и зашёлся новым приступом смеха.

Олли стащил с плеча полотенце и, размахнувшись, дал им Икеру подзатыльник.

– Эй! – Икер, всё ещё смеясь, перехватил полотенце, блокируя следующий удар. – Что за молодёжь пошла… Никакого уважения… Я старый… ай!.. больной человек…

– Симулянт… – пропыхтел Олли, снова нападая.

Ещё минуту они боролись за полотенце, перетягивая его каждый к себе с переменным успехом и пиная друг друга. Победила молодость.

– Ффухх! – выдохнул Олли, плюхнувшись на стул и обмахиваясь полотенцем. – Ты меня даже в постели так не выматывал…

– Ты не поверишь… – проговорил Икер, скользя взглядом по его соскам, выглядывающим из-за лямок фартука. – Но меня всё то, что ты вытворял у плиты, на самом деле возбудило…

– Ах ты сволочь… – хищно улыбнувшись, сказал Олли, наклоняясь, как перед низким стартом.

– Спокойно! – крикнул Икер, выставив ладони вперёд и попытался встать со стула, чтобы ретироваться к двери.

Но не успел.

Олли с рычанием рванул к нему, снова пригвоздил к стулу, оседлав и прилепив выставленные руки к своей заднице.

– Тише, мальчик, тише… – только и успел сказать Икер, перед тем как Олли заткнул ему рот поцелуем.

Олли целовался самозабвенно, до головокружения и звона в ушах со стонами и громким чмоканьем, сжимая запрокинутую голову Икера в ладонях и ерзая у него на коленях до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, как пальцы пробираются под фартук и цепляются за резинку трусов, дёргая её вниз, а потом касаются головки.

– Давай… же… – невнятно проговорил Олли, не отрываясь от губ Икера и напирая с новой силой.

– Это… насилие… – промычал Икер в перерывах между поцелуями. – Я… Мне… уже… знаешь, сколько… лет?..

– Врёшь ты всё… – оторвался от него Олли и вытер тыльной стороной ладони распухшие губы. – А сегодня ночью?.. Сколько тебе было лет?..

– Я долго тебя не видел…

– Неделю…

– Я ж говорю – долго…

– Да… – выдохнул Олли и снова присосался в поцелуе.

– В постель… – проговорил Икер, как только его губы стали свободны.

– Нет… здесь… – Олли откинулся и оперся локтями о стол.

– Мы здесь едим… – с сомнением посмотрел на столешницу Икер.

– Я сегодня столько твоей спермы наелся… – насмешливо посмотрел на него Олли. – Чего ты боишься?.. Что пара капель попадёт в кофе?

– Тоже верно… – кивнул Икер и, поднявшись, повалил Олли на стол.

– Твою ж мать… – прошипел Олли, запутавшись в фартуке.

Икер помог ему выбраться из лямок, отбросил фартук на пол, подхватил Олли под колени и стащил трусы, которые отправились следом. Пока Икер расправлялся с замком джинсов, Олли закинул ему ногу на плечо и, ткнув пяткой, притянул его ближе. Он ахнул, заведя руки за голову и вцепившись пальцами в край стола, когда Икер толчком вошёл в него, ещё влажного и податливого после ночи.

– Скажи мне… мальчик… – начал двигаться Икер, удерживая выгибающегося под ним Олли, чтобы тот не сполз со стола. – Где ты… научился… такому разврату?..

– Я? – простонал Олли, держась за край и приподнимаясь дугой, выставив вперёд локти.

– Ну… не… я… же… – Каждое слово пришлось на новый толчок. – Ты мне глаз… сейчас… подобьёшь… локтя… ми…

Олли шлёпнулся на спину, раскинув руки, а Икер начал вбиваться сильнее, нависнув над ним и прижимая одну ладонь к его щеке, а другой опираясь на стол.

– Ох, чччёрт… – жалобно протянул Олли и, накрыв его ладонь на щеке своей, поймал губами пальцы Икера, прошёлся по ним языком, облизывая.

– Что ты творишь… мальчик?.. – выдохнул Икер, не останавливаясь. – Что… твор… – Не договорив, он наклонился и сжал зубами сосок, дёрнул, пощекотал языком.

– Ох ты ж!.. – выкрикнул Олли, лупанув его пяткой по лопатке и подмахивая бёдрами. – Я сейча…

Он глотнул побольше воздуха и с громким стоном кончил – Икер едва успел разжать зубы, и отпустить сосок, увидев вокруг него розовое полукружие собственных зубов. Икер насладился бьющимся под ним оргазмом, удерживая Олли за задницу, и в несколько толчков кончил сам, сжимая в ладони щиколотку и влажно обцеловывая её с глухими стонами.

С минуту они загнанно дышали, потом Олли принюхался и спросил:

– Что это за запах?..

– Это запах страсти… – сказал Икер, сползая с него и оглядываясь в поисках салфетки. – Ох, моя спина!..

– Блядь… – не пошевелившись, проговорил Олли. – Опять тосты сгорели… А мне в душ нужно…

– Давай я завтрак приготовлю… – протянул ему руку Икер. – А ты пока в душ сходишь… А потом и я…

Спустя полчаса они сидели за столом с разложенной по тарелкам свежей порцией тостов с хрустящей корочкой. После душа Олли натянул на себя спортивные штаны, а Икер облачился в халат: джинсы и футболка, перепачканные спермой, крутились в стиральной машине.

– Ореховую или ванильную? – спросил Икер, вставая за баночками с пастой, оставшимися у плиты.

– Ммм… – задумчиво протянул Олли, оглядывая его распахнувшийся халат. – Даже не знаю… Мне вот сейчас пришло в голову… А что если попробовать намазать пастой… – Он скользнул взглядом ниже, между разошедшимися полами.

– Не подходи ко мне, юный извращенец! – Икер, запахнувшись одной рукой, выставил, обороняясь, другую. – Я уже стар для таких экспериментов!

– Как хорошо, что сегодня у меня выходной день… – сказал Олли и хищно улыбнулся, склонившись в низком старте.


End file.
